Jump
by TheTotodileDuelist
Summary: Riza assures Roy that she will be keeping her promise.


A/N: This is super short. I wish it could be longer, honestly, but this is the whole entirety of my idea. Enjoy? :]

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

Jump

He walked her home the first night she was discharged from the hospital. He didn't trust that she had healed completely, but she was too stubborn to stay any longer and he was too stubborn to let her leave alone.

So Roy found himself strolling the streets of Central with Riza Hawkeye on his arm, more carefree than he had been in years.

And with good reason. The government was being reborn, with the citizens' best interests in mind. Amestris had surely gone off the tracks, but it was slowly moving in the right direction.

Things had been looking up in all aspects.

"The Elrics called earlier this week. They're back in Resembool," Roy said, attempting casual conversation.

Riza smiled, "How wonderful. And it's about time. How long do you think, before Edward and Winry send out invitations to their wedding?"

"He and Miss Rockbell? Well, Fullmetal isn't exactly the smoothest with his words," Roy mused with a smile.

"True."

"He'll come around, though. Those two are a perfect match."

"Of course," Riza agreed.

"Maria Ross also went home the other day, " Roy remembered.

"Really?" Riza perked up. "That's some very good news. You should be proud. That's all thanks to you, you know. And it's certainly been long enough," she said with a soft smile.

"I'll say," Roy grunted in agreement.

"I take it Sergeant Brosch escorted her, no?" Riza inquired, a bit too knowingly for her companion's liking.

Roy's eyes narrowed as he asked her how she was so sure.

"Well, sir-"

"Roy."

Riza sighed at his insistence.

"Roy," she went on, the informality foreign to her after so long, "Brosch isn't too far of a jump from Ross."

Roy nodded and contemplated her words in silence as they entered the park across the street from Riza's apartment complex.

His eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"You don't mean…Denny and Maria? Really?" He turned to Riza for confirmation.

She nodded, grinning at his obliviousness. And here was the man who teased Edward about his romantic density.

"Surely, you noticed how they were always paired off together? And always stayed in the same unit? Hughes saw those two married before they even knew each other. Major Armstrong followed suit."

Roy let a smirk sneak onto his face at her words, no longer pained by the memories of his dear friend. "I suppose you're right," he chuckled. "He always was quite the romantic. Well, romantics, I should say. The both of them."

Riza giggled, enjoying the company of her commanding officer and oldest friend.

They were almost out of the park, just a few minutes from reaching their destination.

They crossed the street in a comfortable silence often experienced by those who have shared so much of their lives with each other.

Riza's apartment was on the third floor and her building had no elevator.

Roy was grateful for the extra time he would get with his lieutenant on the climb up. He also took every chance he got to put his arms on Riza as she made her way to her door. He even risked guiding her with a hand in the small of her back.

For support, of course.

"You know," he started just as she let go of his arm to unlock her door, "Mustang is a pretty far jump from Hawkeye."

Riza froze but for a moment, quickly regaining her composure that she was known for maintaining so well. Her face-splitting grin gave away her emotions.

"It's a leap I would be more than willing to take, sir, if and when I'm asked to. The answer has and always will be yes, which is something I thought had been clear for years, now," she replied, the door shutting with a click behind her.

His smile widened to match hers, but he sighed as he replayed her response in his head.

She had called him sir.

He shrugged, sure that she would be calling him Roy again in due time. It certainly had been a while since they had felt that it was safe enough to be on a first-name basis.

He turned to go, but paused as he heard door hinges squeaking as Riza opened the door a crack.

"Goodnight, Roy."

Roy gave a breathless laugh.

"Goodnight, Riza."


End file.
